I still love you
by Mel Writer
Summary: Just a small little story filled with fluff. Warning: Zosan rated T to be safe. song fic.


This story came to me at random when I was in the car with my grandma and my mom, and I suddenly remembered a song and I thought of how well it would fit a ZoSan story just so well. XD so... here it is :D

© I don't own One Piece or the song Austin. They belong to Oda Eiichiro and Blake Shelton respectfully.

~`~.~

Three weeks. It'd been three weeks since the beginning of this weird, powerful and passionate relationship. It had to end. Sanji's heart had been torn in half ever since the first night of more than passionate love-making with the Marimo – which really couldn't have been possible, since they were both men and Sanji just wasn't into men. At all. Not one bit!

… So why was the Marimo always on his mind and why did it feel like real love whenever they were together?

Three weeks and Sanji needed to get away, to clear his mind, just for a month or so, so that he could think their... their... _everything_ through.

So, Sanji left and told Zoro that he needed time to think about what they had. Zoro obviously didn't want Sanji to go, but he never voiced it, and merely let the chef go. The green-haired man remembered too late that he forgot to get Sanji's number.

~`~.~

It was almost a year before Sanji tried to call Zoro back. There was no answer, but there was an answering machine. Zoro's voice was clear as a bell over the line.

"_If you're callin' 'bout the car I sold it  
If this is Tuesday night I'm bowling  
If you've got somethin' to sell, you're wastin' your time, I'm not buyin'  
If it's anybody else, wait for the tone,  
You know what to do  
And P.S. if this is Sanji, I still love you."_

Sanji hit the 'End Call' button faster than he thought possible, and nearly threw the phone across the room. Zoro's voice echoed in Sanji's mind. _"And P.S. if this is Sanji, I still love you."_

"Oh. My. God." Sanji blurted out the only legible thing in his mind, his eyes wider than ever before.

"_Sanji, I still love you."_

Tears welled in the chef's eyes and slowly trailed down his face. "He... he still loves me? How?" he all but whispered. _'How is right! It's been almost a year!'_ his mind screamed at him. A small smile worked its way up to Sanji's face. _'He remembered my favourite song, and he used it too!'_

Sanji decided then, that if Zoro kept with the song's lyrics when Sanji called back in three day's, then Sanji would go home to Zoro. Even though it took him a year, he found that he wasn't so much _gay_ as just completely and madly in love with Zoro.

Sighing once more, Sanji got up and went to get some coffee.

~`~.~

On the third day after the initial call, Sanji called again. Once again, he got the answering machine, chiming with Zoro's voice, still clear as a bell, and following the lyrics to Sanji's favourite song.

"_If it's Friday night I'm at the ballgame  
And first thing Saturday, if it don't rain  
I'm headed out to the lake  
And I'll be gone, all weekend long  
But I'll call you back when I get home  
On Sunday afternoon  
And P.S. if this is Sanji, I still love you."_

Sanji nearly broke down in tears, but he held them back, gave Zoro his number, and without saying another word, he hung up.

Sanji waited by the phone and just like in the song, on Sunday evening, the phone rang and Zoro's number popped up. With stuttered breath, Sanji composed himself to answer with the lyrics to the song.

"_If you're callin' 'bout my heart  
It's still yours  
I should've listened to it a little more  
Then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong  
And by the way, boy, this is no machine you're talkin' to  
Can't you tell, this is Sanji, and I still love you."_

Sanji stuttered and stumbled through the lyrics and was openly crying by the end of them. And to make matters worse, he could hear barely contained sobs from Zoro's end. He almost laughed.

"_I missed your voice so much, Sanji. I missed _you _so much."_ Zoro's voice called lightly. Sanji's heart almost froze.

"Me too, I've missed you, too."

"_Sanji, please, tell me your address; I wanna come over right now."_ Zoro's voice sounded pained.

"No, you'll just get lost, you still live at that same apartment?" Sanji's voice still shook, but it was manageable.

"_Yeah, I do."_

"Then expect a late night visitor, I'm on my way now." Sanji hung up and left his apartment in a hurry. The drive to Zoro's place crossed multiple cities, and should have taken 5 hours. Should have. Sanji crossed it in 3 and a half. And it still wasn't enough for Sanji.

Zoro was waiting at the door when Sanji pulled up into a parking space. Sanji turned off the car, jumped out, closed the door, and was in Zoro's arms again in under a second. Lips pressed gently to Sanji's, Zoro's embrace was strong, firm, and Sanji knew this man had every intention to never let go again.

Oh well, that suited Sanji just fine.

"I love you." Zoro said, nuzzling his nose into Sanji's hair.

"I love you, too." Sanji replied, lightly kissing the side of Zoro's neck.


End file.
